Poultry is one of the world's major food sources of protein, with growing demand. Even with various methods available for cooking poultry, the inventor herein has recognized significant issues abound. Consider the proverbial thanksgiving turkey. Cooks struggle, to this day, with finding an efficient, effective way to produce a tasty, well-cooked bird. As a result, turkey hotlines have been set up to respond to the cooking crises faced by consumers. Last year, the Butterball Turkey Talk-Line, open every Nov. and Dec., answered more than 100,000 questions from panicked cooks.
In particular, the inventor herein has recognized that obtaining effective heat transfer from the ambient oven to the inside of the bird is particularly problematic. While some approaches try to address this by tilting the bird, such tilting causes still other issues with size limitations, etc. Further, ensuring even cooking of the meat, in order to maintain a consistent level of juiciness, is difficult to achieve.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a so-called inside-out cooking device. This new device and related techniques enable the turkey to remain horizontal, if desired, while providing efficient and effective heat transfer to the inside of the cooked item. Further, still other advantageous features are provided.
In a particular example, a system for providing a heat transfer device providing even cooking is disclosed. In an example, the system comprises a body with an exterior surface shaped to mate with an internal cavity of an item to be cooked and a filler neck shaped to extend from the body and having an inlet and outlet, the outlet leading to a cavity in the body, the outlet vertically lower than the inlet. In this way, an adjustable system is provided which may allow for manufacture of cooking devices to provide even heating for a variety of different food products comprising an internal cavity enabling simultaneous exterior and interior cooking.
As one example, a heat transfer device is provided to improve cooking speed and quality, wherein the heat transfer device may include a lid for access to the interior of the body so that a cook may add further ingredients, spices, infusions, etc. to provide further flavoring to the meal. In a further example, body port holes are provided and the thickness of the walls of the heat transfer device are approximately of uniform thickness throughout in order to provide superior heat transfer. In addition, the heat transfer device body may comprise a rigid ceramic body which will resist deformation. In short, various examples may provide a variety of improvements over currently available cooking devices regarding even heating, increased cook time, and a more robust device and the significant improvements will be discussed herein.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.